Lighter
by Everbloom-Karisa
Summary: Series of yaoi oneshots, most of them RoyHavoc. Rated T, but rating might go up in later chapters.
1. Lighter

**A/N:** This is my first FMA fanfic, so any OOCness is down to lack of experience. This will be a series of yaoi oneshots most of which will be Roy/Havoc but there might be some other pairings as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, never have, never will. Sue me and you will be sorely disappointed.

**Lighter**

The lieutenant stood calmly at the window and watched the solitary figure walking towards the headquarters with a small smile on his face. He absentmindedly took out his cigarette pack, plucking one out and rolling it between his fingers for a moment before putting it in his mouth and patting his uniform to find his lighter, all without taking his eyes from the uniformed man, who had reached the doors to the building and disappeared inside.

The lieutenant moved away from the window, still searching for his missing lighter. He swore under his breath and moved to begin searching the room. Behind him the door opened but he paid no attention, ignoring the sound of sharp footsteps on the floor. He continued his search, the cigarette still hanging between his lips. For a few minutes there was silence punctuated only by the lieutenant's muttered curses, and then there was a soft click and the cigarette was lit.

The lieutenant looked up at the figure behind the desk, noticing the man's carefully blank expression and the gloved fingers still raised.

"Uh…thanks, Colonel," the lieutenant said and turned to back out of the room, sensing his superior officer was in a bad mood. As his hand touched the handle a voice called him back.

"Lieutenant Havoc."

Jean Havoc looked over his shoulder to see a familiar smirk on the Flame Alchemist's face. Roy Mustang put one gloved hand into his pocket and pulled something out, throwing it to Havoc. The lieutenant caught it and found himself looking at his lighter. He returned his gaze to the colonel and found his lover was still smirking.

"Next time, Lieutenant, don't leave it in my bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are highly welcome! I'll probably have the next one up in a few days. 


	2. Hawkeye's Threat

**A/N:** Just to warn you, I'm going to use Havoc's last name when I'm talking about him. I don't know why, it's just more natural for me to do that. So don't get confused or anything! Oh, and it's Roy/Havoc pairing as well.

**Disclaimer:** Again, it isn't mine. Be honest, does that really surprise you?

Thank-you to my reviewers:

**silkendreammaid:** Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this one as much.

**Galux Kitty:** Thanks for the review! Here's the update.

**Seiryuu Ishtar:** I'm going to be keeping most of them quite short. About 300-500 words. Ish. They might get longer later. Thanks for the review!

**joseph-dreamer:** Oh, you noticed my tapping? I couldn't tell. glare Anyhoo, Erica likes yaoi too. So does Hannah. A bit. But that's probably not the point. I read your mind, didn't I? Thanks for the review and all that jazz.

Ok, on with the show. I'm not as keen on this one as I am on the first one, but I'm a complete pessimist when it comes to my own writing, so I'm not sure whether that's actually true.

**Hawkeye's Threat**

Roy awoke with a grunt as he felt something hit his leg. He turned over to glare at his lover but found him asleep. Havoc slept peacefully, his bare chest rising and falling with the steady rhythm of his breathing and his blond hair tousled and unruly. Roy watched in silence, slightly unwilling to break the calm. He shrugged, sighing and kicked his lover's legs. Havoc woke up with a sharp cry, his eyes snapping open.

"What did you do that for?!" he demanded. Roy smiled.

"Just returning the favour."

Havoc shot him a glare and struggled out of the large bed the two shared, picking up his uniform from the floor where Roy had tossed it aside the night before. He pulled the trousers on and was about to reach for his shirt when a hand closed on his wrist, stopping him.

"What is-"Havoc was cut off in the middle of his sentence as Roy stopped his lover's lips with his own. Havoc briefly considered pulling away as revenge for the rude awakening, but he was enjoying the kiss too much to let it go. His tongue played across Roy's lips searching and begging for entrance, but the colonel refused it, teasing him.

Roy broke the kiss first and paused for a minute to get his breath back.

"You are going to be late for work," he muttered. Havoc glanced at the clock and quietly swore before throwing on his shirt and coat and grabbing his cigarettes. By the time he reached the door , he already ha one in his mouth and turned to Roy. The Flame Alchemist raised an eyebrow but, picking up one of his gloves from the bedside table, pulled it on and clicked his fingers lazily. Havoc gratefully inhaled the smoke.

"You're going to be even later. And you know those are bad for your health. They'll end up killing you," Roy commented, as he so often did when his lover was smoking.

"You will be later than me, colonel. I'm not the only one risking death," Havoc called before closing the door behind him. Roy frowned as he tried to work out what Havoc meant. Then he remembered Hawkeye. And her gun.

Ten minutes later, Havoc was walking towards headquarters when a man sprinted past him, his raven hair in need of combing and pulling on a pair of white gloves. Havoc bit back his laughter.

'_I knew he would remember Hawkeye's threat," _the lieutenant mused, a smug smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are welcome, as always. 


	3. Inevitable

**A/N:** Hey! Long time, no see. cringe I'm sorry! I don't really have any excuse except for my own procrastination. But I am going to update a bunch of oneshots I had sitting on my computer for this fic. Forgive me! puppy eyes

**Disclaimer:** It's been so long, but I'm sure you still remember the drill. It's not mine, don't own it, never have, never will etc.

Thanks to my reviewers (if you are still reading this):

**silkendreammaid:** Thanks again! Enjoy!

**joseph-dreamer:** Yes, I've heard multiple times about your braces. And I'm so glad you're internet is back. I was in floods of tears over the thought of you not having it...yeah, sarcasm. Thanks for your review and your complaints about your hardships...

And thanks to **Blueflamme** for the fave and the alert!

This one is uber short and it's not quite the same as the last two. You'll see what I mean...

**Inevitable**

Havoc tried not to get distracted by his colonel's fingers when they snapped, sending flame to any place Roy wished. He tried to free his gaze to something else. But he could not help admiring the slender fingers as they created the spark and Roy's expression as he concentrated on the oxygen in the air.

Havoc tried to ignore the prickling feeling he felt under his skin whenever the Flame Alchemist brushed past him in a corridor. He tried to tell himself it was a coincidence and the passing of the man stirred up a breeze. But he could not stop imagining Roy's fingers running across his chest or Roy's arms wrapped around his waist.

Havoc tried not to blush whenever he met his commanding officer's gaze. He tried to tell himself that the man's obsidian eyes were cold and that he was just imagining the warmth on his cheeks. But he knew that he really wanted to wake every morning to find those eyes watching him, their depths filled with emotion.

Roy tried to avoid the signs which so obviously displayed his lieutenant's feelings for him. He tried to stop his own feelings from spilling out of him, telling himself that Jean Havoc saw him as a commanding officer, the man who gave him orders and controlled his pay, nothing more. But he could not ignore the fast beating of his heart whenever he was talking to the blond lieutenant or the heat he felt throughout his body whenever Havoc was nearby.

Somewhere inside, they both knew that they would end up together. It was inevitable.

* * *

**A/N:** You review, therefore you are. 


	4. Nightmare

**A/N:** Like I said, updating a load straight away.

**Nightmare**_  
_

_He saw Roy's body crumple to the floor. He heard an anguished cry of despair and realised that it was his own voice. He rushed forward, no longer caring for his own safety. He dropped to his knees next to his lover but he knew it was hopeless. He grabbed Roy's limp hand and leant forward, desperately praying that he would feel Roy's breath on his cheek or hear his heartbeat. Nothing. He felt hot tears running down his face. He pulled Roy's lifeless body into his arms and held him close, sobbing into his shoulder. Someone came up behind him, trying to pull him away from the dead colonel, but he refused to move._

"_He's gone, Havoc."_

Jean Havoc woke, pale and shaking, with tears running down his face. Next to him Roy groaned and turned over to look at his lover with bleary eyes. Seeing the moisture on Havoc's face, he frowned and pushed himself up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his sleepy voice full of concern. Havoc's gaze snapped to him and for a moment, Roy saw a spark of fear in his lover's eyes in the pale moonlight.

"Jean?"

"Just a nightmare," he mumbled. Roy regarded him in silence for a moment, then lay down again.

"Anything you would care to share?"

Havoc shook his head.

"Not now."

A delicate eyebrow arched up but Roy did not argue, instead turning onto his side, still facing his lover, and closing his eyes. Havoc watched him, trying to shake away the memory of the nightmare. Making sure the last of his tears were wiped away, he curled up under the blankets and pressed himself closer to Roy, seeking the other man's comfort. His lover shifted slightly, making himself comfortable, and put his arm around Havoc. Without another sound, they drifted back to sleep, Havoc's head resting on Roy's chest and their bodies entwined.

* * *

**A/N:** The sun shines on the reviewers. 


	5. Flowers

**A/N:** Here's the third (and final for now, otherwise I'm going to run out and it'll take me even longer to update than usual) one for today. These oneshots aren't linked. Remember that. Oh, and this is the first one I have done from a prompt from a list my friend gave me, so it might not be very good.

**Flowers**

Havoc had never given his lover flowers. He had given them to every other person he had been in a relationship with, but never Roy. The first time they had gone out together, Havoc was too nervous to even think about the things he usually did when he went out with someone. Their first 'date' had still gone smoothly and Havoc had not worried about the lack of flowers.

At their first anniversary, he had wondered if he should find flowers. It seemed like the right way to celebrate. But he never purchased any and when he apologised, Roy had laughed and told him not to worry about it.

On Roy's birthday, Havoc always made sure he found his lover an appropriate present, something personal. Buying him flowers never crossed his mind. It did not matter that he never did the same for Roy as he had for previous lovers.

But now he was standing in front of his lover with a small bouquet of arum lilies clutched in his hands. He felt a tear fall down his cheek and a comforting hand touched his shoulder. Havoc knew who it was. He could feel the cold metal of Ed's automail through his uniform. He let it sit there for a few minutes but he drew no strength from it. Kneeling down, he placed the flowers in front of the cold grave.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. Died in action," Havoc murmured. His breath caught in his throat and he turned away. In front of the engraved stone, the flowers stood out, Havoc's last gift to his lost lover.

* * *

**A/N:** When the hurly-burly's done, when the fic is read and reviewed. 


End file.
